Steamy night
by marie-scr
Summary: They're each others one-and-done. Romance and passion. They are always perfectly in sync. They show love in every way possible. Always. So this story is the perfect mix between love and smut


1**Hi guys, this is my first castle story ever, so be nice with me. I want to say a big thank to two of my muse Hannah and Brianna, I couldn't have done it if you guys weren't there . Oh yeah I don't own castle or any of the characters , because if I did I would give them to hannah and Bri! **

I can't look away from him. Every time I look, I see our future. He is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know sometimes I doubt our relationship, but he is Richard freaking Castle. I still don't know what he sees in poor, boring me. Though now is not the time or place to think about that. I'm about to make a dream come true for Castle.

I'm nervous, but I know I can do it. I must say I can't believe that I am talking myself into wearing it. The only thought I need right now is how this outfit will make Castle's jaw drop to the floor. I want to be the only image he pictures when he is aroused. I want to erase all the experience he ever had with other women. I want to be it for him, his one and done. I know I don't need to do this for him, but I want to. Plus there is nothing wrong with adding some spice into our amazing sex life.

I pull on the end of the skirt I am wearing. That is if you call what I am wearing a skirt. I look one last time into the mirror and take a long good look at myself. My skirt is short, and looks like it could be part of a schoolgirl uniform. Though I would never wear this skirt to go to school. It is way too revealing, but perfect for this occasion. My shirt is very tight against my body. It says on it:

"Richard Castle's number one fan" with hearts all over it.

I had it made just for his eyes. I have some geek reading glass on and my hair in a ponytail. To complete my look I have a small bowtie around my neck. This is the perfect copy of a geek fan of Richard Castle. I have my favorite Richard Castle book in my hand and a sharpie. I give my hair one last tug, take a deep breath and leave the bathroom.

When I leave the bathroom I turn to see him sitting on top of our bed writing. Yes, I say, our bed. For me, his bed is now our bed, and the bed we will spend the rest of our lives loving each other in. I love watching him write. I could stay here and just watch him write forever. I know I told him that staring is creepy, but now I understand why he does it. I love that he writes about me, and us. If he ever finds another muse I don't know how I will react. I know it won't be rational, but like I once said to him I'm a one-writer-kind-of-girl and I hope he is a one-muse-kind-of-writer. I often call him a nine-year-old on a sugar rush, but when he writes he is so focused, the earth could move and he wouldn't feel it.

He uses the same focus when we make love. When we make love I can feel that I have all his attention, and that he isn't thinking about his books or our case. I have his full attention and I adore it. When we are in the rise in action he loves to stare at my eyes and communicate without words how much he loves me. I have never felt that much love before by anyone. He gives me all his love with every look, kiss, and whisper of, "I love you" he gives me. I can always feel his mouth, tongue and hands all over my skin. I need to leave this bathroom to once again feel his eyes all over me, but for real this time.

I take a deep breath and finally leave the bathroom. At first he doesn't look up from his book. I clear my throat and finally he looks up. What I see in his eyes is surprise, shock, desire and love.

"Kate? What's going on? Why are you dressed like that?" Castle asks in surprise.

"Hi mister Castle. I'm a huge fan of your books. I'm in fact, your number one fan. I was wondering if you could sign my book for me? I would do anything for your autograph."

I give him my most seductive look, and I could see that he was starting to understand where I was going with this.

"You know my autograph is worth a lot for my fans. Are you sure your ready to do what I ask you?" Castle says to me.

"I'm willing to do anything you want from me Mister Castle."

Since the beginning of our verbal foreplay I see how much my clothes are affecting him. I can clearly see the erection that is growing in his boxers. He closes his laptop and puts it on the table beside his bed. He gets out of bed and walks towards me. I feel slightly nervous but I don't know why. It's Castle, and I know he would never do anything to hurt me. The closer he comes the more I can see the look in his eyes. It's mix between high arousal and adoration. He stops just before me, and leans closer to whisper to me while caressing the side of my face with his fingers

"I love you and I can believe we are doing this. I'm going to make this as much pleasurable for you than for me." He says into my ear.

He leans back and I see he that he is into character now.

"I didn't catch your name?" He says to me.

"I'm Katherine Beckett, but you can call me Kate."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I love your shirt by the way. Did you make it?" He asks me. While asking, he caresses the tissue covering my stomach. I can feel chills running all over my body. I couldn't help but think, what I would give to feel his hand directly on my skin right now, as he continues to play with my shirt until his hand his near my breasts. I hold my breath hoping to feel his hand squeezing my sensitive flesh, but he doesn't. He continues to play with me.

"So you say that you're willing to do anything for my autograph." He asks me in a sly voice.

I don't say anything. I just give him a shy look and play with my ponytail. I nod my head and bite my lip. I know how much that turns him on when I bite my lip. I literally here him groan, and I can't help but let a small smile sweep across my face. Castle leans closer to me and takes a deep breath of my essence. He leans closer and deposits his lips on my bare skin of my neck and gives me a soft kiss. It sends sparks through me.

"You smell delicious young lady. I could pass the rest of my life breathing you in, but you taste even better than you smell." Castle says to me.

He leans over me again and lays a butterfly kiss on the dedicate skin of my neck. He takes his time to saver the taste of my skin. Once he got the first taste he could not stop himself. He needs to taste all of me. He kisses my shoulder and moves his mouth towards my neck. He takes his time to lay them all over my skin. I wish he would stop teasing me, and start to tear off my clothes. Though this is pleasurable for him so I let him do what he wants. One of his hands starts to move and goes directly on my ass. I know he loves my ass and I love that he loves my ass. He gives me a good squeeze and leaves his hand there.

He moves his body down to start to take off my shirt, but it seems he changes his mind because he moves away from me. I couldn't help but let out a little frustrated groan escape my mouth. I want him tearing my clothes off, not walking away from me. I think he understands my mood fast because he starts to explain himself pretty fast.

"You say you would do anything for me, and what I want is that you strip for me." He says to me.

I was a little taken aback by his request, but I could see in his eyes that he was challenging me and I never back down from a challenge. He sits on the bed and turns his iPod on a sexual song. I give him a shy smile and start to move. I close my eyes and move my hand all over me. I start with my stomach and slowly caress myself for Castle's eyes only. I move my hand to my side and slowly move to my breast. I do what Castle would have done earlier and squeeze them hard. I let a moan escape my lips, but I still let my eyes close.

"Yes just like that. Imagine that those are my hands touching you." He says to me in a sexy, dirty yet loving voice.

How I am wishing his hands were touching me instead of my own. I decide it's time to spice thing up a little so I put my hand on the top of my skirt. I play with it like I want to take it off, just to tease him. I finally open my eyes and take a good look at him. I don't think I have ever seen him this aroused before. He was sitting on his hands too probably stop himself from tearing my clothes apart. I turn myself on and slowly I start to shake my ass seductively for Castle eyes only. Once again a play with my skirt, but this time I take it off for real. The second it is halfway on my thigh I hear Castle groan, so I decide to turn my head to have a good look at him. He has his fist in his mouth and he was groaning in pleasure. Finally my skirt is at my feet and I step out of it. I continue to shake my ass, but I was only in my blue lace tong. I turn all the way around showing him my whole lower body that isn't covered with clothes, and walk toward him slowly. I put more sway in my hips that I'm use to. I'm walking close enough to him that I let my hand go play with the hair on his neck. I lower myself so my breasts are at his eye level.

"That shirt must go away right now. Oh my gosh, Kate your so hot!"

I don't say anything. I just give him a slow seductive smile. I tease him by playing with my shirt, but decide to move it all the way down when I hear him make a deep groan. I take my shirt off in a swift movement. I was only in my underwear now. My blue lace thong and blue sparkled bra I bought just for him to see. That's actually not true. I have my bowtie and my heels on too. I take his hands and make them slide softly on my skin until his hands are on my breasts. He finally squeezes them and I let out a deep moan. I love his hands on me, but I also want to tease him. So I take his hands and put them back on his side and walk back toward the wall. It doesn't take him long to follow me and push me hard against the wall. He kisses me roughly and doesn't waste time to let his tongue play with mine to dominate it. He pulls away from my mouth to looks directly into my eyes.

Castle can see the desire in my eyes, and he is so turned on he could pass out from all the lust that he feels. I put my hand on my stomach, and decide to once again start to play a little with myself start to lightly caress my warm bare skin. I watch him watch me touch myself just for his eyes. Suddenly he cannot take it anymore, so he pushes me against the door and kisses me passionately. He doesn't kiss my mouth. He devours me in his mouth. His tongue is mating with the inside my mouth. His hands go to my hair, and undo my ponytail. He has some difficulty, but he finally succeeds. I cannot be happier then to let him run his fingers through my hair. He loves to run his fingers through my hair. He could spend hours doing it when we lay in our bed. He particularly loves to hold my hand while we make love. It makes him feel like we are connected with each other.

Now he has me pinned against the wall exactly where he wants me. He is devouring my mouth, one of his hands running softly in my hair and the other hand running towards my thong. He finally lets his hand go inside my panties and slowly begins to caress my soft skin until he feels his finger getting wet. I begin to get so wet that he has no problem sliding his finger inside of me. The moment his finger penetrates me, I moan his name so loud that I could be screaming it. I tilt my head backwards and cry his name in pleasure.

"Jesus…yes Castle, yes go deeper." I call out to him.

He has already one finger inside of me, but it's not enough I need more. I need all of him inside me right now. I move my hips trying to make him understand that I want more, but he is really stubborn. He takes his finger out of me, moving slightly away from me. He points his finger in my face. It's the same finger that just been inside of me.

"You don't get to change the past Miss Beckett, you said you would do anything for me. If you mean it you will try to use all the patience inside of you that you have." Castle says to me in a romantic yet harsh way. I like it though. It's sexy to me.

As he finishes talking I move over to him and take the same finger that been inside of me, and take it in my mouth and suck it vigorously. My juices taste nice. Castle cannot help, but close his eyes in pleasure as I suck him. He opens them to see me backing away, giving him a dirty look.

"I want you inside of me Castle"

The moment those words left my mouth he jumps in action and locks us in a passionate kiss. He pushes me hard against the door, both of us moan in each other's mouths. He moves his hand on my leg to pull me up. He places my legs around his waist and I pull him closer to me. The moment he fees that I am secure against him, he moves his hand back to my hair, never stopping our kisses. He wants me so much he moves his hands towards my panties and tears them off me. He is finally able to touch me the way he wants without any barriers.

The second his finger touches me, I tear my mouth away from his and let out the dirtiest moan he ever heard coming from my mouth. I know he can feel how impatient I was getting. I began clawing at his shirt, trying to get to his skin. He takes quick notice of that and takes off his shirt. When he takes his shirt off and looks at me, he sees a smug smile on my face. I am not afraid to show it. It was like I finally got the present I always ask for. I begin to run my hand all over his skin. I love using my finger to feel his skin, to leave some kind of mark. I want to make sure all the other women know he his taken.

He also loves when I try to mark my territory on him. He loves to be mine, and if he could he would wear a sign that says 'Propriety Of Kate Beckett So Don't Touch'. He comes back to reality when he feels me biting hard on his neck. He moves back from my face and once again I give him a naughty look.

"What a little hellcat you are, first clawing and now biting. You know what happens to naughty girls? They get punished." He grins and looks at me.

"I'm waiting, Mister Castle. You seem so full of talk and no action." I say.

"You're going to be full of something very soon Miss Beckett."

"Why Mister Castle is that a promise I hear?"

With that said he moves his boxers off and they fall on the ground. He walks out of them and looks directly in my eyes and enters me. Each time they make love, or have sex it's amazing. This time though feels like it's the first time. He can feel that I am tight and warm and he cannot get over how good it feels to be inside of me. If he could he would make his home there and never leave me. He puts one of his hands on my thigh to support me and the other one on the wall beside my head. For my part, I put my hand on my favorite place, his ass and the other is playing with his hair. He hasn't moved since his first thrust inside of me or stopped looking into my eyes. He is panting the life out of him. I give him a look that says everything he needs to know to start moving inside of me. He moves inside of me like his life was depending on it. His thrusts were hard and fast, just like I love it.

He moves his head towards my neck and starts kissing and biting it. I am not the only one that loves to mark their territory. His hands are on me tightly, and start to move to caress my skin all over my thigh, leg, and stomach. The only sound you can hear in the room is panting, skin slapping against skin, and occasionally me gasping Castle name over, and over.

"Oh...Castle...Yes…Yes …oh God Castle I'm coming." I scream out. It feels so good, so amazing.

Castle feels me come all over his cock. He groans in my ear and continues to pump inside of me. Castle grabs my long legs and wraps them around his waist to get a better hold and never stops thrusting inside of me. He wants to make me come another time before coming himself inside of me. I can feel his passion with every dip of his cock in me. He hears in the sound that I am making. It tells him I am close once again, but need a little help from him. He moves one of his hands towards my pussy to help me come. His finger caresses me intimately until his index finger finds my red swollen bud. Then he begins to start to rapidly play with it. The more he touches me the more I can't help but scream my head off. Suddenly I become stiff in his arms and come for a second time tonight all around his cock. I am so wet all around him that makes it even easier for him to slide faster and faster inside of me. My juices start to run out of my hot pussy as he moves his cock in and out. My hand is playing hard with his hair. I move his head so I can lean and kiss him furiously. Castle could feel his orgasm very near and so he gives me one last hard thrust and come inside her with a deep groan. His seed spills fast into me. It feels so good and so warm.

He leans his head against me and tries to breath normally again. He tries to move away, but I stop him. I love the feeling of his damp skin against mine. Before him I wasn't a person who would cuddle, but now I can't get enough of his skin against mine. I love the smell of his skin after we make love, how the "love" feeling I get all over my body when I caress his skin with my body. I love how safe I feel in his arms. There is no better feeling then to be in the arms of the man you love. I finally let him move and he steps back from me a little, just enough so he can me directly in my eyes. I cannot express how many conversations we have had just with our eyes.

"Do you know how much I love you Kate? It's not just for what we just did, even if it was extraordinary, I love you so much."

I give him a shy smile and a sweet kiss on the lips.

"So can I have it now my autograph?"

**Don't forget to let me a review, let give you a small spoiler for the next chapter : strip tease and more naked caskett**


End file.
